<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Encounters by Project0506</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528188">First Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506'>Project0506</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Brothers being assholes, Clones, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a stray little brother loitering in Squad Shebs' dorm.  It's not gonna stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Where it all began!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well hell vod<a href="#mandoadefinition" id="mandoadefinitionback" name="mandoadefinitionback"><sup>1</sup></a>. If you’d told me you were bringing back dinner, I could have skipped Green Paste With Greener Lumps Day.”</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe really does think he’s a comedian. Life’s gonna have some harsh truths for him eventually. Cody has gotten quite good at ignoring him. Cody’s guest? Not so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” he snarls, hopping to his feet all piss and gun oil. Cody doesn’t bother to look up from his holopad or sit up from his bunk. He reaches out one hand and sweeps the kid’s skinny ankles. He goes down with a high pitched yelp and a tumble of limbs.</p><p> </p><p>And… yep. There goes Ponds.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Ponds whispers, right on cue. “It’s <em>cute</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“What <em>is</em> it exactly,” is Bly’s addition. He roughly pushes past the two members of Squad Shebs lingering in the door to their bunk. “Why’s it here and when does it leave?”</p><p> </p><p>The kid’s blond head pops up from in between their two columns of bunks, glaring pure poison at each of them in turn. “Looks like I’m doomed huh,” he tries to drawl. He’ll need at least another two growth cycles to be able to pull it off. “You CCs are only supposed to be what, three, four layers removed from the original? And if the genes have degraded that much already in <em>you…</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Cody,” Ponds whispers urgently in the stunned silence. “Cody I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do Ponds,” Cody says.</p><p> </p><p>“Cody it’s mine now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you think so Ponds.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to point out,” points out Bly, “that every single one of my questions still stand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shebse<a href="#mandoadefinition2" id="mandoadefinitionback2" name="mandoadefinitionback2"><sup>2</sup></a>, CT-7567. 7567, Shebse. Play nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are going to tell me absolutely everything about you,” Ponds informs him. He bounds onto his pod, rattling the frame above Cody. Cody kicks irritably at the bottom of his bunk. “Except the boring parts, skip those.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s it here,” Bly singsongs. He fishes out a towel and a uniform from the dispenser in the wall, stripping out of his soaked tunics and dropping them with a splat on the middle of the floor. Looks like the storm caught him between the landing pad and the facility.</p><p> </p><p>“Animal,” Wolffe mutters and sweeps them into the laundry chute.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not,” Cody says idly. “He’s currently out in the storm running laps for being a mouthy little shithead with no common sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Three sets of skeptical eyes glance between Cody and the little brother.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a whole lot cushier than any laps I’ve ever had to do,” Bly says, snide.</p><p> </p><p>Cody hums. “If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never had a storm run that included napping on a brother’s floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not,” Cody repeats. “He’s out diligently running his laps, learning his lesson. Aren’t you 7567?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have developed a deep regret for my thoughtless words,” 7567 responds promptly. Apparently satisfied that no one is about to eat him, he’s retreated to sit up against the bulkhead next to Cody’s bunk.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he can see Ponds’ face dangling over the edge of his bunk. His smile is wicked. “And as the CC assigned to oversee his punishment, you are <em>also</em> currently out there in the cold rain diligently watching the lil shithead diligently doing his laps, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Cody hums and flicks over a page. “Can’t imagine where else I would be,” he agrees.</p><p> </p><p>Wolffe barks out a laugh. Bly sighs, aggrieved.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Only because it’s pissing down out there and he’d be blown away in the first cross breeze. But this <em>isn’t</em> going to become a habit. The only stray we keep in our dorm is Ponds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Cody agrees blandly. “What do you take me for?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="mandoadefinition" name="mandoadefinition"></a>1. Brother. <a href="#mandoadefinitionback">Back</a><br/><a id="mandoadefinition2" name="mandoadefinition2"></a>2. Asses/Assholes. <a href="#mandoadefinitionback2">Back</a><br/></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216520">Stray Come in From the Storm</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings">Nightingalewritings</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601611">[PODFIC] First Encounters</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalabob11/pseuds/lalabob11">lalabob11</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>